I'm the Mirror and You're the Hammer but You Just Don't Realize Yet
by Icefire149
Summary: Creek College AU. How bad can a crush be? Unfortunately it has to be on Tweek's close friend Craig. Who also happens to be in a rocky relationship. This might be more crushing than Tweek could ever imagine...
1. Just me, the Snow, and the Stars

**Author's Note: Obviously I do not own these characters. The Creators of South Park and Comedy Central do. Also this is my first SP fanfic. So I hope it's not super terrible. Just trying out something new. Also for this story's creativity Tweek did grow up with some of the characters, but some of our familiar faces grew up in different towns so they didn't know each other as kids. You'll see what I mean soon. So buckle up and get ready for this fic. Thank you for being here.**

I'm the Mirror and You're the Hammer but You Just Don't Realize Yet

Chapter One: Just me, the Snow, and the Stars

Too soon, the thoughts flooded my head as my eyes caught the last fleeting moments of daylight. Snow crunched under my boots. Paranoid thoughts of slipping on ice or freezing to death started clawing at me, but I had to push it aside. I can't go home just yet. I've spent too many hours in that house and I can't handle another moment.

By the time I reached my destination the sky was as cold and black as I felt on the inside. I didn't even brush the dusting of snow off of the picnic table before I laid flat on it. The cold can't numb what is already is lifeless.

"DAMN IT," my fist slams down next to me. My other hand reaches up to cover my eyes. I need to stop thinking like this. I know I need to stop, but….these thoughts consume me.

With a sigh my hands are shoved into my jacket pockets. For a few moments I'm finally given silence. There are no thoughts. Just me, the snow, and the stars. This is the exact reason why I walk out here. This place is mostly a campsite in the summer months but during the winter it's dead. No one can bother me here. Not even myself.

Then with a gentle breeze the clouds started to cover the stars. So much for that.

I didn't get up immediately. I watched the warm air coming from my exhales for a few minutes. When I was a kid I used to pretend I could breathe fire like a dragon. It didn't go over as intimidating as I had hoped. The constant twitching didn't help. Everyone treated me like a joke. If I was lucky I was just the ghost haunting my class. No one really spoke to me so I didn't speak to them. I served the same function as a poster or the paint on the walls. I was there and sometimes people stared at me for a moment, but otherwise….useless. Just useless.

Eventually I made it home. My boots were left at the door and a heartbeat later I was back in my room. Sometimes it still brings me comfort. Lately though, it just is a place where my mind finds all the reasons to remind me of the choices I made; every mistake that can't be washed away.

My jacket, jeans, and scarf were dropped unceremoniously on the floor as I inched my way to my bed. I don't expect to get many hours of sleep. I had hoped my walk would help in emptying my mind. A blank slate means sleep for more than a few hours.

Like most nights I failed. My mind will not let go of him. I'm not sure if it's my subconscious trying to hurt me or comfort me. I'm almost asleep and his name falls from my lips like a prayer. "Craig."


	2. Pushing the pause button on the world

Chapter Two: Pushing the pause button on the world

Months Earlier

"Kenny, I don't like this," the whine left my lips as I leaned against his bedroom doorway. For a moment I contemplated banging my head into it.

"It's not something you can change dude. It's what happens when you go to college. You graduate."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH."

I could hear him snickering as I walked away from his room and went into mine. I collapsed on my bed. I'm not ready to accept our fate. Neither is he, but I know he won't vocalize it. So I'll bitch for the both of us.

I didn't think I was going to but I adjusted to the college life fairly well. To be honest I have Kenny to thank for that. We have actually known each other all of our lives, but we never really hung out. I showed up for my freshman room assignment and was floored. First off, I didn't think he could actually go to college. The McCormick family is the poorest family in South Park. Later I found out that Kenny was fortunate enough to get a number of scholarships and he had a deal to work in the dining hall as well while he was here. Secondly, what are the chances we would be going to the same college? Never mind we got randomly assigned as roommates. Somehow this ended up being the best thing the universe has ever done for me.

At first of course I was terrified. And Kenny wanted to spend time with Kyle and Stan. Kyle was going to a nearby university; luckily it was close enough for him to walk back and forth until he had a car. Stan was here with Kenny and I. He just happened to live two floors up in the freshman dorm. I'm not exactly sure how or when, but at some point I hit off with Kenny and before I knew it they were my friends.

The point is- Kenny doesn't want to graduate. He gets three meals a day, a paycheck, freedom, and his friends at his fingertips. Like hell he wants to leave this glorious place. After this it's back to South Park and never ending questions of, what are you going to do now? Any job prospects? When are you moving out?

This time I did bang my head into the wall.

I didn't need to see Kenny to know he was frowning in the other room of the campus apartment. "That better have been a fist I heard and not your head! Tweek you do realize you only get one of those!"

"Y-yup. Just my fist. Ow," I lied. I knew he didn't believe me. I wish I could just push the pause button on the world.

For a while I just laid in bed. I hated the room arrangement but it's a tiny ass college apartment. I'm not sure what I expected. There isn't really a way to successfully move the furniture around without losing the precious floor space. What drives me insane most is that my bed is up against the windows and we had to be on the ground floor. Anyone could be out there. They could try looking in on me. Hell these windows suck ass they just need the wind to blow the right way for the screen to pop out. That's all anyone needs to sneak in and attack me. Or rob my room when I'm not here. This is why the shade will never go up. Hell no. Never. It stays closed. I don't look out and hopefully that discourages others from looking in.

The only good thing about the window being here is that the windowsill gets to act like a shelf, which is fan-fucking-tasic. Not that I can fit anything on it right now. It's absolutely littered with empty coffee cups. Maybe I should get rid of those. If they increase in number any more they might fall on me in my sleep and suffocate me. OH GOD NO.

That was all the motivation I needed to roll out of bed. Somehow I managed to collect all the cups and dump them in the trash barrel in the kitchen without dropping any of them. It made me smile. The weirdest things can give a confidence boost. I'm not going to question it.

I was halfway back to my room when I heard a distinct knock. Turning around towards the door my sock slipped on the tile floor and I smacked into the floor. Whoever is at the door better be worth it. Sitting up, the first thing I see is Kenny grinning in his bedroom doorway. "WHY DON'T YOU GO ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR?"

Laughing, he did just that.

"AW YEAH," Kenny burst when he saw who was at the door.

The blond got no answer in return. Craig Tucker pushed past into the apartment. His dark brown eyes stared into me for a second.

Unsure of what exactly his problem was I smiled awkwardly.

He smiled for a fraction of a second. At least I think he did.

"Does little Tweek need help getting up?" Kenny said turning his attention onto me.

I raised my hand for him to take, but I also said "Fuck off."

That made him grin, but he didn't stop at helping me to my feet. He then tugged me so I fell into his chest. His arms locked around me faster than I could react. "Tweek you're gonna have to stay with me forever now."

It took less than a few seconds for me to lose it. First off, I don't like being touched unless I'm okay with it first. Secondly, his arms are like a vice grip and I feel like a cornered animal.

"Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. Get off me. GETOFFME."

Finally he let go of my struggling ass. I glared at Craig. "Thanks for helping dumbass."

That made him laugh. Good. It seems he's more like himself now. He must have gotten into a fight with his girlfriend again.

"This is gonna be great," Kenny said hooking an arm around my shoulders.

He's testing my patience but I will allow him this for now. Instead of moving away I questioned, "What?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dear. Tonight the three of us are united to watch an excellent tv show about zombies which will be starting soon."

"That's okay I can watch it here….right?" Craig asked, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Dude I have told you a billion times you are always welcome here. Show up at 4am. Move into the living room. Please."

Craig fought a small laugh. Instead he just lifted his hand and shot Kenny the finger. We both knew he meant thanks.

The next hour was spent with the three of us crammed onto Kenny's bed watching The Walking Dead. I used to avoid this show like the plague. The idea of a zombie apocalypse used to send me into a panic. But Kenny wore me down into giving it a chance. And what I mean by that is that Kenny fucking speared me like the damn wrestlers he spends his Monday nights watching and dragged me into his room one day. He sat on me and made me watch a marathon of the Walking Dead. What a mother fucking prick.

Putting the two weeks of zombie nightmares I had aside, I have to admit I did get hooked on the show. Since then Kenny and I watch the show religiously every Sunday night. Craig probably loves the show more than both Kenny and I combined. This is his show. But usually he declines our invitations to watch it with us. Not that he doesn't want to hang with his friends, but he ends up watching it with his girlfriend. We have never said he couldn't bring her along, but we all have this unspoken thing where we know none of us like her very much.

They must be fighting again, the thought hit me during the second commercial break. He hadn't picked up his phone once since getting here. Which is fucking awesome since it pisses me off when the dark room gets illuminated by his phone when I'm trying to watch the tv.

Usually by the time the episode is over Stan is back from practice and Kyle is 'visiting'. He isn't even a student here but he basically lives here. So we all end up chilling in the kitchen / living room area. Kyle was stretched out on the couch. Craig was over by him. Whatever they were talking about they were laughing. Stan was making mac and cheese on the stove. Kenny was securing that he too got some of that mac and cheese. Stan didn't put up much of a fight. His eyes looked puffy. Like they were a blink away from sticking closed for the night. Kenny might be getting the whole pot at this rate.

Movement caught my eye. I turned to see Craig heading back towards Kenny's room. Curious I got up from the table and followed. And by that I mean I ran a few steps and let my socks slide me the rest of the way. "What are you-"

"Shhhh," he was at Kenny's whiteboard. At the top of it was the countdown to graduation. It felt like a gun pressing to my forehead.

It made me tremble for a moment. Taking my eyes off it I leaned to the side to see what he was doing.

Craig had the black dry erase marker in his hand. The tip of his tongue was sticking out as he quickly drew a doodle. I looked towards the kitchen for a moment. No one had noticed we were gone. Good. Kenny likes to screw around with us, but he doesn't like it when we screw around with his things.

I looked back to see Craig's final result. His art skills are of those at a third grade level but you could tell it was Kenny he drew. And there was a dark cloud over his head and instead of normal rain, it was raining dicks on him. I looked at Craig and we both started laughing quietly. It was stupid but it was that funny kind of stupid where you can't stop giggling.

Once I stopped the fit of giggles I looked at Craig. It was then I noticed how close we were standing. It sent a chill up my spine. And then a single thought smashed into me, _kiss him_.

My expression probably looked like someone had slapped me. I didn't even register what his reaction was. I walked away from him as fast as I could without causing notice. What I wanted to do was run and smash though the window. I don't think my roommates would take kindly to that.


End file.
